


Coffee Connections

by sleepygrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/pseuds/sleepygrimm
Summary: Remember, you may not be able to choose your struggles but you can choose your coffee.





	Coffee Connections

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for The Fairest of the Rare(18+).  
> my theme is Slice of Life. Ive never really written anything before so welcome to my first drabble.

After the war, Pansy packed her bags with her inheritance and left Britain—even the wizarding world. She set aside her wand, tucked inside a box in the farthest section of her closet. She started fresh and lived as a muggle to learn and adapt to the new world. The war cost her everything, having lost her friends and family. Society was never kind to those who were left alone in the dark. It has brought painful memories except for a boy who stood his ground and fought. They developed an odd friendship during the war while staying in Hogwarts. They spent nights secretly meeting in the Astronomy tower to talk about their hopes and dreams. It was short-lived and they eventually parted ways and never had the chance to see or talk to one another again.

\- - - - - - -

Pansy Parkinson fell in line at the university registrar, waiting to fill up some forms.

Neville Longbottom, who was carrying two potted plants and, on his way to meet Hermione, saw Pansy.

“Parkinson? Is that you?” He called out, getting closer. “What are you doing here?”

Pansy blanched at the sight of him and scoffed. “What does it look like I’m doing?” She showed him her big canvas bag, filled with paint supplies and forms.

Neville stared inquisitively.

She fidgeted under his gaze, “Look, if you’re done staring, would you step aside? I have far more important things to do than explain myself.”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry!” He laughed, “It’s just that seeing you here _in muggle clothes_ —”

Neville tipped his head at a wide-eyed Pansy, unkempt hair and all. “Doing _muggle_ stuff. In a university. It would have been the last place on earth that I’d expect to bump into you.”

“What?” Pansy frowned, “I’m _such_ a pureblood airhead that to be accepted in a university is impossible for you to comprehend? Aren’t you supposed to be in Hogwarts busy teaching and being married to Abbott?”

She spits fire; however, it was difficult to not fumble with her words as she took a good, long look at him.

_Why’s this bloody oaf fit all of a sudden? Is he finally making an effort? Is he seeing someone?_

Neville shrugged but kept a smile, “I’m just doing an errand as of now and after that…I’ll be out and about in the area, for some time. I have a lot to think about what to do next.” He settled his eyes on the dark circles on Pansy’s face and chuckled.

“Would you like to have a coffee with me?” He asked, “To catch up, as all.”

Pansy tried to hide her shock but failed, immediately blushing. “Why would I do that? We’re not friends, Longbottom.”

“I know, I know. But a familiar face is a comforting thing to have, after all that’s happened to us. You know—after the war. Things will turn up different and, well…” He grinned.

“You up for it, Parkinson?” he repeated.

She raised a brow, pondering to herself. Pansy rolled her eyes, “ _Well!_ You are in my space, Longbottom. Might as well wait for me to get to the end of this line before I reconsider your offer.” she declared in that all too familiar haughty voice.


End file.
